


We'll Meet Again

by Arkadyevna1828



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkadyevna1828/pseuds/Arkadyevna1828
Summary: After the war, Zuko returned to the Fire Nation and Katara married Aang. But years later, when Zuko has a chance encounter with Katara at a train station, both of them are left reeling as they're set on a path neither of them could have predicted.
Relationships: Background Mai/Zuko, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), background Aang/Katara, background Sokka/Suki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. The Train

Zuko arrived at the train station at 10 o'clock, just in time for Azula's arrival. He rushed down the steps towards the platform and nearly ran into Sokka.

"Zuko! Here for someone?"

"Azula," Zuko said, running his hand through his hair, "she's coming back to the Fire Kingdom from her trip today."

"Cool. Hey, where were you and Mai last night?"

Zuko frowned. "I told you, Sokka, Mai and I aren't together anymore."

"Pfft. I know, I know, whatever you say, scarface. You can't tell me there's nothing there, I saw you two on New Year's. I definitely saw some 'sparks fly' if you know what I mean, heh," declared Sokka as he nudged Zuko with his elbow.

Zuko smiled politely, but it came out more closely resembling a grimace. He quickly attempted to change the subject. "Who are you meeting?"

"You couldn't guess? Katara, of course!"

"Oh. Right." He should have known. But it had been so long since they'd all been together, or that he'd thought of her at all. "And Aang, too?"

"Nah, he's too busy with all his boring Avatar stuff."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. If Aang was at all the same as he had been all those years ago, Zuko doubted 'boring' was the right word. Just then the they heard the rumble of the train, and soon the station rang with the high-pitched screaming of braking wheels against the tracks. Around them people sprung into action, bustling about to meet the oncoming train. As the many traincars finally eased into their resting position, Zuko heard a piercing whistle, and passengers began streaming out onto the platform. He searched the numbered doors until he found Azula's car.

Taking hold of the railing, he stopped to allow a woman in a blue dress to leave. After letting her pass, he stepped into the carriage, but then paused, feeling the need to glance back at her--not just because he was struck by her graceful beauty, but because something in her eyes had seemed to be seeing past the tedium of the busy Fire Kingdom train station and directly into a world of spirits hiding beneath a facade of metal and brick. He looked back and saw that she had also turned. Her blue eyes, just as vibrant as her dress, seemed to brighten as she met his gaze, as though she recognized him. She almost smiled, but seeming to think the better of it, merely gazed at Zuko with those shining blue eyes. A moment later his glance was over, and he entered the carriage.

"Zuzu! I'm surprised you remembered the right time for once."

"I assume your ride home was fine?" At this Azula began complaining about all the foolish peasants who had hindered her journey, but Zuko heard none of it, lost in thought.

"Oh hey," Azula suddenly raised her voice, speaking to someone behind him, "did you find your idiot brother?" Zuko looked to see that the woman had re-entered the traincar. He blushed--he remembered now.

"Sokka is here. Sorry, I didn't recognize you at first. You look..." He was going to say that she had changed, but realized now that he had a better look at her this wasn't true at all.

"Of course, I knew to look for you, since your sister and I have been catching up the whole trip!" She now allowed herself to smile. "But no, I didn't see my brother."

Zuko crossed a pair of seats to an open window and called to Sokka, and Katara left to greet him.

"So, last I heard you were one half of a pair of love birds, Zuzu--are those wedding bells I hear?"

"No," he said cooly, "dating one of your cronies was a stupid idea in the first place."

"Whatever. Anyways, apparently water girl and the chosen one popped out a kid a while back. She bored me with the whole ordeal the entire way here."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense. They did get married like five years ago."

"'And they all lived happily ever after.' What a riot."

Zuko and Azula left the train station and returned together to the palace.


	2. I Would Forgive

Katara had not come all this way simply to visit her brother. Rather, she had come as peacemaker in a nasty conflict between Sokka and Suki. As it happened, Suki had discovered several incriminating letters Sokka had received from Toph, and was now threatening to leave with their two children and return to Kyoshi Island.

When Katara entered their small home, Suki was bent anxiously over her desk, a pen to empty parchment. She was crushed by Sokka's betrayal. At the moment when Katara came in she had been trying to compose a letter to her husband to explain how she didn't love him anymore, was taking the children, and would never return to him. All the while, the children chased each-other wildly around the room, old enough to realize something was bothering their mother, but not old enough to understand why. Nevertheless, Suki remembered and loved her sister-in-law, and despite her association with the guilty party, could find in Katara no fault. 

"Suki! I'm so glad to see you!"

"It's nice to see you too," Suki said, and attempted a weak smile.

"Sora? Could that be you?" exclaimed Katara, lifting the toddler who had made her way over to the familiar visitor, "You've grown so much!"

"You look unbearably happy." It was true. Katara was radiant, despite her long day of travel.

"Me? I--here's Silla! You know, he's the same age as my Bumi." She knelt and embraced the boy, proceding to ask Suki all about how each of the children had been coming up, remembering each detail she had heard on her last visit about them both. But soon these pleasantries were through, and the women finally sat down for the serious discussion they both knew was coming.

"Suki. He told me."

Suki looked at Katara with an almost bitter expression. She was afraid that Katara secretly must side with her brother, and therefore would only now offer false compassion. Then feeling guilty of such an assumption, turned to look at the floor.

"Of course, what he did is indefensible, and I won't try to console you - that's impossible. I just want to say that - I'm so, so sorry." Suki glanced up to see tears forming in Katara's eyes.

"You're right. I won't be consoled. It's over."

"But Suki, what we have to think now is - what should be done now? In this terrible, terrible situation, what's the best way to act, to move forward?"

"It's over, that's all I know. He's ruined everything. And the worst thing is," Suki now suddenly found herself overtaken with grief, "I still love the idiot. That I just can't bear!" Katara took Suki's hand and pressed it gently, eyes imploring her to continue. "I mean," Suki let out a choked laugh, "you're going to think I'm crazy for saying this, but up until recently I had just assumed that I was the only girl Sokka ever... and I lived like that, for years. And then suddenly...when we have children, Katara, children together! And to think that he lied about it to me face, too! No, it's too terrible. It's over. You can't understand."

"Suki, Suki, I do understand - "

"And do you think he understands? No! He's perfectly at peace!"

"No, that you're wrong about. He's completely remorseful, miserable at the thought that you might leave him! Suki, that's why he called me here. And I know that Sokka would never intentionally try to hurt you."

"But Katara, how can I forgive him? How could things ever be the same between us again? How, when he could betray me like this?"

"I know, I understand. But you must be rational."

"But what do you suggest? I've thought it over and come to nothing, nothing for me here."

At this Katara paused, uncertain. She looked into Suki's tormented eyes. "I understand your suffering. I do. But... here's what I don't know: how much love for Sokka is left in your heart. Only you know whether there's enough to forgive. And if it is... forgive him."

"No - "

"Whatever Sokka may have done, there's still a line between that and this family of yours. Your children, this home, that's what's important. And I remember Sokka when we all first met, and he was so in love with you, and he would say to me, 'Suki is the most incredible girl I've ever met,' every other sentence. No one could replace you."

"But what if this happens again?"

"It won't."

"But... Would you forgive?"

"I - " Katara hadn't expected this question and reflected, but weighing it in her mind, asserted, "Yes, I would. I wouldn't be the same, but I would forgive."

The women sat in silence for a long while after that. Finally, standing, Suki embraced Katara.

"Let me take you to your room," she said, "And Katara, I'm so glad you came."


	3. The Dinner Guest

To celebrate Katara's arrival, Sokka had planned a small dinner party and invited some of their friends who lived in town. Among the invited guests were Suki's friend Mai, who was still reeling from the end of her tumultuous relationship with Zuko. This dinner promised dramatics between Suki and her husband, and while Mai certainly pitied her friend, this was a welcome distraction from her own misery. When Mai arrived, it was Katara who got the door.

"Hi, Mai, nice to see you again. Sokka and Suki are speaking privately in the other room at the moment."

"Hey. Sounds about right."

"Yeah." Katara and Mai were not close, and both were mildly uncomfortable with the forced small talk they now made before others arrived. "So, Mai, what's new and exciting in the Fire Nation?"

"There's never anything exciting here," said Mai, feeling more pessimistic than usual. Then, quickly realizing the alternative to small talk was silence, "So, I guess they're probably dragging you to the Fire Ball next weekend, huh."

"Fire Ball? I haven't heard anything about that. Is it a dance?"

"Yeah."

"Cool... If Sokka and Suki go, I suppose I probably will too. Are you going?"

"I guess. Unfortunately." 

Mai didn't dance and hated balls, but Zuko was obligated to go to these sorts of things, and she always got dragged along. But now... She supposed she could just stay home. And yet if she went... She knew he would be there. As she recalled all this for the hundredth time, she was barely conscious of the fact that their conversation had gone completely cold. Fortunately, they didn't have long to wait before they heard a knock on the door.

"Haru! Nice to see you again," said Katara.

Other dinner guests began to arrive, and Mai gravitated towards the wall, trying to remember why she had agreed to come at all. Finally, Suki emerged from the back room. Though everyone pretended to be intently focused on whatever conversation they happened to be engaged in, her guests scrutinized her every gesture, trying to ascertain whether she and Sokka had reconciled, or perhaps she had thrown him out entirely.

"Well, I see that just about everyone is here. Thanks for manning the door, Katara."

"Of course."

"What's happening, my guys?" asked Sokka, emerging beside his wife. From the tone of his voice it was clear the couple had indeed reconciled.

They all sat down to dinner, and both Sokka and Suki seemed content and hesitantly cheerful, though Sokka was careful not to be so cheerful as to suggest he lacked a healthy amount of remorse. Though Mai was quiet, the other guests provided lively and engaging conversation, and they were all laughing about some of their mutual acquaintances when there was a knock on the door. Sokka stood up to answer it.

"Who could that be?" Suki wondered aloud, "It's already 9:00, a little too late for uninvited visitors."

Sokka opened the door, and Mai at once recognized Zuko. Her heart leapt. How could he have known she would be here tonight? He couldn't have, she didn't think. But somehow he must have, because here he was, and it seemed obvious to Mai that it could be for no other reason than to find her. Zuko exchanged pleasantries with Sokka, but peering past him to look at the dinner table, ever-so-briefly locked eyes with Mai. She saw his eyes narrow and darken.

"What I mean to say is," continued Sokka, "you should come in, stay for the rest of dinner."

"No, no, I can't. I have to go."

"Come on, you've gotta stay. For old times' sake!"

But nothing Sokka said could convince Zuko to stay. He left hastily, to Mai's disappointment and slight relief. All the guests agreed that Zuko's appearance was odd, and a little rude. But to one particular guest at the dinner party, this visit seemed especially strange and not right.


	4. First Waltz

It was the night of the Fire Ball, and Katara along with Sokka and Suki entered an enormous ballroom flooded with light. Flowers in red, yellow, and orange adorned every possible surface. The rustle of fabric, idle chatter, and an expectant buzz of energy filled the air. Young girls in tulle smiled nervously. Katara noticed a little old man in regal military attire, and a group of society men standing with straight backs, no doubt trying to impress each other with their knowledge of current events. Katara herself was wearing a long, red dress whose sleeves fell to her arms, leaving her shoulders bare.

She heard the ringing sound of violins. The first waltz was starting. A young officer in his white gloves extended his hand to her. She smiled and joined him on the floor. It was a beautiful waltz, and a beautiful ball. Katara almost felt entranced by the music and the rhythmic motion of the lovely dancers around her, men and women dressed in every color spinning across her field of view.

Some faces she recognized. Mai was entering the ballroom in a black dress, and seemed to be taking special care not to make eye contact with anyone who might expect a dance. There was Sokka, talking to some of his friends from the dinner party. And then--there he was. But the officer boy she was dancing with was speaking to her, she realized as she blinked her eyes, coming back down to earth.

"Another turn?" he asked.

"No, thank you, I'll rest for this one."

"Where should I take you?"

"Over there, to Suki, there in the green."

The officer led her off the dance floor to where Suki had been watching her.

"Not your first time attempting a waltz, I see. I'm impressed."

"You flatter me. I can usually get by without tripping over my feet."

Just then Zuko approached them and bowed. Before she knew what she was doing, Katara snatched the wrist of the officer boy, who had been walking away.

"Wait, I've changed my mind. Let's have another turn."

From the opposite wall of the ballroom, Mai noticed Katara deliberately not respond to Zuko's greeting, and wondered what he had done to displease her. She watched Katara begin a foxtrot, then looked back towards Zuko to find him looking at her. He blushed, and looked away. Mai sighed. Something about the look in his eyes, the spark she thought she saw in them, made her think he would ask her to dance. Of course, he knew she hated to dance, and he hadn't spoken to her since... 

But then she thought of the night of the dinner party, Zuko's impromptu visit, and the painful small-talk she had endured with Katara. She looked back at the woman in her red dress and suddenly saw her in new light. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion, and her smile told Mai that she was drunk on the excitement of the evening and expecially on the amiration she could sense she drew from all those around her. With a start she noticed Zuko again approaching Katara. He bowed, and this time she didn't flee, but instead her eyes flashed with light as she laughed at some witticism. 

'But what about him?' Mai thought. She looked at Zuko's expression and her heart dropped. Where was his quiet, aloof manner, and the disdain he had so often shared with her at having to attend these ridiculous society events? His devil-may-care attitude? No, now each time he addressed Katara, he seemed almost shy, as if wishing to fall down before her. There was a look on his face she had never seen before, a look that seemed to say, 'I want to save myself, and only you know how.' It seemed to Mai that every insignificant word between them decided their fate and hers. She looked away. 'I'm mistaken. It can't be so.'

But though what Katara and Zuko were in that moment discussing was the tired minutiae of society life in the Fire Nation, they felt just as Mai had, as though these words had a special meaning for them. Music played, and Zuko led Katara onto the dance floor for a waltz. To Katara it seemed as though a mist had fallen around them which covered the whole ballroom, the whole world beyond her hand in his. By some supernatural force, her eyes were fixed on him alone. After what was at once an eternity and a single moment, the music stopped, and they were parted. Katara by chance met Mai's eyes as she left the floor, but seeing the despair and surprise in her expression, she turned away.

"No, I won't stay," she found herself saying to Sokka moments later. From the seriousness of her tone he knew she wouldn't change her mind. And indeed Katara left the ball right then, and went straight back to Sokka and Suki's to pack her things.


End file.
